It Was Always Meant To Be
by musicobbsesed
Summary: The Story of James and Lilly


**It was always meant to be**

**The story of Lily and James. **

**Year six: First Real Glance**

I passed Severus in the hall and my eyes quickly averted to the floor. It's been a year since he called me a mudblood. It still hurt so much to just see him. I felt his eyes on me as I walked away. As soon as I was past I looked up again.

Just in time to smack into somebody's black robes. We both fell backwards and our books and parchment flew everywhere. I groaned and sat forward on my knees and tried to sort through things. It was obvious he was in my year. I was still looking for my potions paper when another hand found its way into the mess.

I tilted my head up and saw vibrant blue eyes. Nobody had eyes like this except… James Potter. I was about to tell him off when I noticed his eyes again. I flushed and looked down again. When I looked back up James was still looking at me.

"Here you go. Um… sorry for you know… running into you?" James said. He handed me my stuff and stood up. He offered me his hand. I took it and when I was on my feet again, I quickly took it back.

"You know, Potter, you should really pay more attention." I said. It didn't come out as harsh as I wanted it. It sounded weak. I tried to glare but that didn't work either. I huffed and gave up.

"And you, Evans, it might help to keep your head up when you walk." He said also trying to do what I tried. It was hard to be mad at somebody with eyes like that.

I glared at him and shoved past him. When I was past him I bit my lip. His eyes. They were so beautiful. And the way his hair just fell into place. Only he could make those glasses look good. What am I thinking! I shook my head, trying to get those thoughts out of my head.

Since when did I notice James Potter?

**James POV**

I couldn't stop thinking about her eyes. Her beautiful green eyes. You could just get lost in them. I couldn't help it. I always thought she looked great since our third year but this year I actually noticed the details about her.

Her flaming hair that made her stand out in the crowd. Her eyes, they were just so…so… deep. The way she would help someone, whether with homework or when they were hurt. She was caring. She was also smart. She got nothing except A's. She put others in front of her not caring what happens to her in the end. She was just a beautiful person. Not just her body, but her personality too.

Today when she tried to throw a jab at me, it sounded weak. Like she was distracted. And when she looked at me. When her eyes met mine, she blushed and looked down. Why?

I went through the rest of my classes without much thought. After dinner I went to the common room and sat staring at the fire. My thoughts were still on her eyes.

"Mr. Potter move your mud covered shoes off the couch!" McGonagall's voice rang out clear and loud and it snapped me back into reality so hard I fell off the couch.

"People actually want to sit on the couch without sitting on muck Mr. Potter." She looked at me with amusement and fake sternness. I rolled my eyes and stood up. I started up the stairs and tripped on the last stair. I tumbled down and when I sat up my head was killing me. I couldn't hear anything except slurred voices and everything I saw was blurry and fuzzy. I heard slurred shouts and everything seemed so surreal.

I turned my head to the left and saw one thing that was not blurry. A pair of green eyes, beautiful, magnificent eyes. They were looking at me with concern but, at least they were looking at me without hate. I smiled weakly before I let everything else slip away.

**Lilly POV**

When James fell down those stone steps his head was bleeding. I may hate the guy but not enough to not worry about him when he falls down a flight of stairs! I could tell his eyes weren't all that focused on anything and he wasn't responding when we tried asking him questions. When he looked at me though he became somewhat focused. He let a small smile at me before he passed out.

McGonagall was calm throughout the entire thing and asked me and Victor Sanders to help carry him out. We slung his arms around our shoulders and headed off to the infirmary.

Madame Pomfrey said James would be ok and that he had a small concussion and he would be back to normal at two days tops. _Great, back to his normal, arrogant, cocky, perverted, self._ Oh well, at least I could stop worrying about him and go back to hating him again.

I should look on the Brightside two days without James and his stupid sexist jokes and rude remarks.

Yes, in two days my life will be back to normal.

**Hi so I'm really sorry to say this put **_**your guardian angel**_** is being discontinued. I lost interest in the story and I can't do it Please tell me what you think of **_**it was always meant to be**_**! **

**I'm starting this question thing where if you get the question right you get a virtual muffin basket :0)**

**You have two coins that make 30 cents.**

**One of them is not a nickel. **

**What coins do you have?**

**First to answer right get virtual muffin basket!**


End file.
